Test for idiots
by theartist213
Summary: Andrew is a new student, but not very lucky, as he is forced into F class to continue his studies while he is there. He quickly makes friends with the students in F class, and agrees to help them when the upcoming ST war against class A. can they win?
1. Chapter 1

**Tests for idiots**

Fumizuki Academy, a well known school, were academics is key to survival. This school has just received some new students. "So this is Fumizuki? Nice school I will admit." This boy is named Andrew, it is easy to picture him from most of the other students, for one his skin was black, and he had blond hair that was close cut, that had lighting cut in his hair on both sides. His eyes were red, and he had a small scar on his lower lip. But the biggest difference was, he was tall. As he threw his bag over his shoulder, he walked into the school, and ran into a scary looking man, with what he thought to me brush hair, and an evil growl on his face. "Young man, your one of our new students, correct?" The man said his voice echo threw Andrew's head like bells being crushed.

"Yes sir" He said as he seemed relatively scared as he stood up strait. The man put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"And here I thought we only had one real idiot, you almost made me think differently, here, this will be your class for your duration in our school." The man handed him a envelope, as Andrew opened it, and open the paper, he saw, in big red letters, a giant F.

"Wait, are you saying I am in class F?" Andrew said as he lost control of his body, and dropped the paper. "Class F, the lowest class in this school. DAMN IT! There are normally no hot chicks at all in that class." He said as stomped his way threw the halls and when he came to class F, he could already tell it was crappy. "Oh man, this really wont look good for me." He said as he tugged the door open, the door fell off its hinges as he touched it, and the sign fell off and hit him in the head, causing him to collapse on the floor.

"Is he alright?" As he heard that voice, his eyes shot open, and he quickly got up. He grabbed his head as he looked around, and saw square mats, and boxes for tables. "Glad to see your alright." He looked to the person next to him and started to blush some.

"Wow I didn't think pretty girls would be in class F." Andrew said as stars appeared in his eyes. The person he was talking to sighed.

"Sorry, I am a guy, my name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita."Andrew looked at him, with a confused look on his face. Soon a guy with a camera appeared from inside a box.

"Hideyoshi is just pulling your chain, he loves joking. And if you dont buy that, you can buy these." He showed a photo book full of pictures of Hideyoushi, in girl cloths. Andrew took them and looked at them.

"Wow these are good, she looks cute in these cloths." He said staring at them. Hideyoshi got a bit irritated.

"When did you take those pictures of me Kota!" He said slamming his hands on the box desk. Kota got a bit intimidated, and hid in his box.

"OK guys that's enough fulling around." Andrew looked to his side to see a guy in red spiky hair laying down.

"Who that is?" Andrew said, as he looked to the guy. He got up and yawned some. "No seriously who is that guy, out of everyone here he stands out, more then I do." Andrew said.

"Yeah I doubt that, Im not a tall guy with chocolate skin. The name is Yuji Sakamoto." Andrew was irritated by that comment, he got up and grabbed Yuji by his collar.

"Do you mind repeating that last comment." Andrew's eyes were engulfed in flames as suddenly another guy flew in threw the door and hit the wall. Andrew noticed him and a blank grin appeared on his face. Soon a girl with red hair, that was in a ponytail, and a small chest barged in, and grabbed the guy who just flew in, and put him in a leg lock.

"Take it back! Yoshii!" She said as her skirt started to inch up, Andrew and Kota rushed to the side to see.

"AHHH! This really hurts Minami! Hay guys could you get her off of me!" He said as his leg bone popped. After all the carnage that happen Andrew was finally put in front of the whole class to be introduced.

"Hello everyone, my name is Andrew Johnson, I'm originally from America, but I am taking part of a special transfer program, I will be here for a while so I hope we can all be friends." He said but most of the class, which consist of mostly boys, seemed uninterested or just ignored him all together. He got a bit irritated, and punched the blackboard that broke on impact. That got there attention. "I cant believe I was placed in this class, you are all nothing but a bunch of lazy good for nothings, if you don't turn your attitude around, you all will be looked down on by the other classes. I may not like this class, but how about we actually try to make an effort and at least say hi!" He said panting heavily, everyone went back to ignoring him, and he just gave up. He took his seat, or should we say old worn out cushion, next to the girl with a red ponytail. "Hay your Minami right?" She looked at him, her hand was resting on her cheek as she seemed irritated.

"What of it?" She said in English. He could tell she was like him, and born over seas, but for some reason she crossed him as a bit weird.

"Wait you can speak English? Are you American?" She shook her head, she couldn't look at Andrew, he didn't know why, he wasn't that bad looking. "I'm German, as I recall Americans and Germans don't see eye to eye, so if your going to start hating me then-"

"Why would I do that?" Minami looked at Andrew with a shocking look. "So what if your German, that has nothing to do with me. I mean, I'm black, I am always treated like dirt from other Americans, so I don't care what ethnics your from. Plus your too cute for me to start a fight with you." He said with a small blush. She blushed some too, and then looked away.

"You shouldn't get to attached to her. Minami, may look cute and all, but her flat chest and anger turns any guy of-" Minami grabbed Yoshii and did a supplex on him.

"You big dumb ass!" Andrew looked as Minami's skirt started to inch up again. Soon another girl came in, with big boobs, and long pink hair.

"Sorry I am late! Hmm?" She looked at Andrew for a second, then at Yoshii, she smiled when she looked at him. Andrew layed back, for a bit. Soon Class ended and he went to his gym class.

_ In Gym class students learn to control there avatars, this is a vital skill to master, especially for class F students. _Andrew summoned his avatar, it was a miniature version of him, he had a white scarf, black muscle shirt, black baggy pants and a paint brush. "Wow so I guess your major is art, if you have a weapon like that." Minami asked. Andrew nodded.

"I love to draw, it is very relaxing, anyways Yoshii, I challenge you to a practice match!" He said, Yoshii looked back, and agreed. He summoned his avatar, it was small, looked like a fox, had a wooden sword, it looked a bit different from many other avatars.

"I must worn you Andrew, my avatar is one of the strongest here." He said, as someone kicked his avatar, Yoshii started to jump around like an idiot. "OWOWOWOWOOWOWOW! That hurt!" Andrew had question marks on his face.

"What ever, Mr. Mishimura, can you referee are match for art history." He nodded as he looked at both Yoshii and Andrew.

"APPROVED!" The field appeared over them, a score was seen over top there avatars Yoshii had a 20, while Andrew had a 670.

"Seriously? Come on, art is easy, how can you not have a higher score on it?" Andrew asked. He sighed and looked at the ironman. " Guess I will make this quick." He said as his avatar charged Yoshii's but he just dodged, as Andrew swung his art brush around. He continued like this for a bit, when he noticed Yoshii had a great defense in place of his power, he started to get a bit serious. "So you make up with your power for defense, fine then, guess I can get serious." Andrew's avatar twisted his paint brush around like a staff, and aimed it at Aki's. "Secret move, ink drill!" The ink at the tip of the paint brush started to drip, and cover Andrew's avatar's body, he then charged toward Aki, and hit him in the stomach, and launched him to the wall, when he hit the wall, Aki himself flew to the wall and was knocked out for a second.

"THOSE WHO DIED WITH A PATHETIC SCORE OF 0 MEET ME IN THE REMIDIAL CLASSROOM!" Ironman said as he dragged Aki's unconscious body away.

"Wow that guy is scary, on a side note I wonder what happen with Yoshii, it seemed he felt the pain of his avatar."

"That's because he is a probational student." Hideyoshi said, as he walked up to Andrew wearing a female Chinese dress. Andrew stared for a bit.

"This is why everyone mistakes you for a girl dude. You look like a hot chick in those cloths." Hideyoshi sighed some.

"I asked them to give me something to wear while Im here, and this is what they gave me. Its not really suitable for a guy." He said. Soon Himeji and Minami walked up the the two boys watching Yoshii get dragged away.

"He really is an idiot." Minami said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is a new story from me, I am starting a little collection now lol. Anyways this will be my first chance at this so dont kill me for it. please comment and review so I can make it better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tests for idiots**

Its a new day, as the sun came up, so did Andrew, he yawned some, as he got up. He put his schools uniform on, made his lunch, and headed out. As he ran to school, he saw Yoshii, and walked up to him. "Hay Yoshii, sorry about yesterday, hope ironman didn't kill you to much." He said patting him on the back some. Yoshii looked like he had his soul taken out.

"Im used to hanging out in hell so I have gotten used to it." He said sighing. "Anyways I hear Yuji, wants to start another ST war with class E again, strange because we already beat them before." Andrew looked a bit confused.

"If you did, how come you guys have boxes for tables and mats for seats?" Aki looked a bit irritated.

"Thats because our so called class president decided not to trade with them." Andrew snickered some. They got to school, and Andrew could sense Kota, who snuck up on them.

"Good morning Kota." He said walking forward. Kota waved a little, as he disappeared somewhere else. "He is strange." As they got to the classroom Andrew could hear a loud screaming. "Thats sounds like Yuji, hope he is ok." He said opening the door, he saw Yuji, he looked a bit cooked, and unconscious, there was a girl with long blue hair, and a nice figure next to him holding a stun gun.

"Yuji...you have betrayed me again." She said. Yoshii walked in and smiled some. He then waved to the girl.

"Hi Shoko." He said waving some. She waved back at him, with a smile, or somewhat of a smile on her face. She then saw Andrew and waved to him.

"So she is Shoko? Hello, you look very pretty, though I haven't seen you in this class before. Are you new?" He asked with a question mark on his head.

"No, I am the class president of class A, I am just here to see my husband." She said as she pointed to Yuji.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your husband. AHHHH!" Yuji cried as he was zapped again. Andrew just smiled some and took his seat.

"Well you two make a grate couple. You should count yourself lucky Yuji, that you have such a beautiful wife." He said, when he did Shoko blushed some and smiled a little.

"Andrew shut your mouth, you will only strengthen her illustrations of these-" He was zapped again by Shoko before he got a chance to finish his statement.

"I dont know about you Yuji, but if she were my girlfriend I wouldn't act that way to her. Do you at least give her flowers? How about chocolate? A full body massage? Anything?" He asked, Shoko shook her head.

"He doesn't do any of that stuff for me, not even a kiss." Andrew became irritated some, and picked Yuji up.

"You have some nerve you know, not even a kiss? What kind of boyfriend are you?" He said starring at Yuji. He grabbed Andrews hands, and set himself free.

"I am not her boyfriend, she is just a stalker to me, she means nothing to me." When he said that he got a chill down his spine, he turned to Shoko, who had a dark aura around her. She then zapped him again, hard enough to were a burst of electricity shot threw the top of the school. Both Yuji and Andrew were unconscious. When they woke up, it was almost lunch time.

"Man that hurt." Andrew said rubbing his head, he then looked to Yuji. "Fine then, if you wont acknowledge her as a girlfriend, then I challenge you to a ST match for her love." Soon students from the classroom started to surround them.

"There going to go at it? For Shoko's love? This should be good. Hay does anyone have a dollar for the snack bar, Im hungry." The students said.

"In three days I will defeat you and ask Shoko to be my girlfriend!" Andrew said. Yuji, crossed his arms.

"Why should I care? You can have her now, its no skin off my back." He said, Andrew got a bit madder, and thought of an interesting idea.

"If you lose then you will have to forfet your position as student president, and be Shoko's man slave for as long as she lives."

"I agree with that." Shoko said appearing out of no where. Yuji, jumped back some. He was a bit irritated.

"Fine, if I lose I will be her slave, but if I win then she leaves me alone. Got that Shoko, when I win this you leave me alone."

"Who said you were going to win?" Andrew said. "I have heard rumors about you Yuji, you may be class F rep, but you have a low testing score."

"And what about you Andrew? Your scores are low too, in some areas. Meaning we are at an even match." He said with a grin on his face.

"I have an idea." Shoko said. "You both will take a test before hand, and do a best out of 3 match." She said.

"Fine but I pick the first subject." Yuji said. "I just need to win the first match, then the third one is in the bag." He thought as he knew Andrew was bad at Japanese history, and spelling.

"To make this fair, Shoko will pick the subjects we fight with, and when I win, you are her slave." Shoko blushed and nodded. "Then its agreed, mister Ironman, can we do this in three days? " He asked.

"Yes I will approve it, in three days we will have a Mixed ST war, the winner will receive Shoko's hand, and will be given this." He said holding out an Extra credit slip.

"An Extra credit slip? That will give our avatars a energy boost, if I get that my overall score will go up." Yuji said.

"Then we are in agreement, on Monday our match shall begin, I hope you have your game face on." Andrew said, as the lunch bell rang. "Oh its lunch time, anyone want to eat lunch with me? Yoshii, Minami, Mizuki, Hideyoshi?"

"Sure why not, I could use some food." Yoshii said. As they all went to the roof. Yuji fallowed them. When they got to the roof a blanket was placed on the ground as they all took out there lunch.

"I made some sweats for everyone if anyone wants to try any." Himeji said. Most of the boys turned her down. Andrew looked a bit confused.

"Why dont you guys want to try it?" He said taking a cookie and eating it. They looked a bit terrified, as Andrew golfed it down. "Im sorry to say this Himeji, but you didn't put enough sugar into the cookies, they taste a bit bitter." He said, she seemed kind of sad.

"Oh I see, well thank you for the tip. Eh! You dont have to keep eating them if you don't like them Andrew." She said as Andrew kept eating the cookies. The others were impressed that he didn't die yet.

"Though they aren't very sweet, doesn't mean I wont eat them. You did put time and effort into making them so they aren't that bad." He said smiling at her. She blushed some.

"There not that bad? Maybe I should try one." Yoshii said as he took a cookie and ate it, after a few seconds he fell over, unconscious.

"Aki are you alright?" Minami said. As the others looked at him, he was dead that's for sure. Yuji sighed and got up.

"I'll take him to the nurses office, he probably fainted from over doing it. He hasn't had sleep for days, and was studying like an idiot too." Andrew started to chuckle some.

"I wonder who has been keeping him up all night Yuji." Andrew said smirking some. Yuji realized what he said, and was a bit shocked.

"It wasn't me, it was prabably some collage girl or something." Both Minami and Himeji had a dark cloud over there heads.

"Try not to wake up to soon Aki." Himeji said squinting her eyes, Andrew could see the darkness in her eyes when she did that.

"Why are all the hot ones scary and crazy, it makes it so hard to choose which one to have a relationship with." Andrew said having dirty thoughts.

"So Andrew you said you transferred here from overseas in America right? Were from?" Minami said as Himeji poured her some tea. Andrew took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at the sky.

"It was at a school called Lincoln tech, its a school that deals with engineering." Minami looked a bit confused.

"Wait if you were studying engineering, then why did you choose art as your main subject here?" She asked.

"Well I love to draw, and I am not bad at it, but I always wanted to make my own car too. I cant do that going to some art school. In life its hard to decide what you want. I love art but want to make machines, so its kind of hard for me to decide." He said, as he took another one of Himeji's cookies.

"You really are nice Andrew." Himeji said smiling. The next day, Saturday, Andrew was passed out on the floor, because of Himeji's cookies.

"They were really bad, I was lucky I didn't pass out till I got home." He said as the hands of death tried to take his soul. "Sorry grim reaper, I wont let you take me just yet." he said getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow got allot of comment for this one alone, guess I am getting better at this. Anyways because some actually asked me to update sooner, I postponed Concrete and Wolf, to post this one up today. Thank you for all the comments, any more and I might make it longer then 13 chapters lol.<br>**


End file.
